Desaparecida
by Enchanted Echoes
Summary: Natsumi ha sido secuestrada por un misterioso hombre. Ban y Ginji tienen que traerla de vuelta pero no les resultara nada facil ya que el transportista es nadie mas que Akabane. Promocion del 2x1... gran final no se lo pierdan T.T
1. Secuestada

**Desaparecida**

By: Enchanted Echoes

Capitulo 1.- Secuestrada.

Eran altas horas de la noche, aun así todavía se encontraban varias personas dentro del café Honky Tonk. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era un cliente.

Ban y Ginji se encontraban comiendo unos sándwiches de jamón que Natsumi les había regalado. Otra vez se encontraban sin trabajo, sin dinero y con mucha hambre.

- Si sigues así terminaras manteniéndolos, Natsumi. – le advirtió Paul. Mirando por encima de su siempre-presente-periódico.

- Me da lástima verlos en esa situación – respondió la joven, terminando de lavar los platos. Provocando que Ban se exaltara con su comentario.

- ¿L-lastima?- murmuró entre dientes, absteniéndose de gritarle a su benefactora.

- Shhh Ban. Ella es la única que nos alimenta en estas situaciones, no la hagas enfadar.- le pidió Ginji mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

Ban no pudo hacer nada mas que contenerse y suspirar resignado.

- Bien, ya he terminado con mis deberes. Todavía tengo que ir a casa y terminar un proyecto escolar…- dijo con pesar la chica, sería una larga noche. Comenzó a colocar los platos en su repisa cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, deteniéndole con delicadeza.

- Esta bien, Natsumi, puedes irte-

- Gracias, Paul- Natsumi colgó su mandil y salió del café, despidiéndose alegremente de los chicos.

Fuera, el viento era fuerte y frío, arrastraba algunas gotas de lluvia a su paso, amenazando con una tormenta feroz. Natsumi caminaba con dificultad, pero se apresuraba por llegar a casa antes de que la tormenta la alcanzara.

A pocas cuadras de su casa, se detuvo a la vista de una camioneta negra. Ahí, alejado a unos cuantos pasos, un hombre vestido de negro y con aspecto de matón la miraba fijamente a través de sus gafas oscuras. No supo exactamente porque, pero comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta.

El hombre la seguía…

Kyo Haruno se encontraba en su oficina, esperando pacientemente la llegada de su transportista cuando recibió la llamada de uno de sus hombres. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al escuchar las noticias y se ensancho aun más cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre delgado, de ropas negras y un sombrero de ala ancha.

- Me alegro que hayas venido- le dijo poniéndose de pie- tengo un trabajo para ti.

Akabane sonrió.

Natsumi se encontraba atada de manos y piernas dentro de la gran camioneta negra. Aquel hombre la había logrado capturarla y meterla dentro, sin dejarle la oportunidad ni siquiera de gritar por auxilio.

Habían pasado ya varias horas y no sabía a donde la llevaban. Estaba asustada, quería llorar, pero no les daría el gusto a esos hombres. Pensaba en _esos _porque eran dos: El que la había capturado y el que iba conduciendo.

La camioneta se detuvo de repente y los hombres bajaron de la camioneta cargando a Natsumi con ellos. Ella forcejeaba, pero eran mas fuertes que ella, además no podía hacer mucho en su estado. Hubiera gritado, si no fuera por la cinta que llevaba en la boca.

- Queremos que lleves a la chica hasta Okinawa, a la residencia Kisaragi. – Comentó Kyo. – La paga será grande.

-Eso no me interesa- explicó educadamente Akabane mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a la ventana. Los hombres metían a la joven implicada a un camión con brusquedad. Le pareció reconocer a la chica, trabajaba en el café de los Get Backers según recordaba. –Esa chica…-

- Es posible que los Get Backers interfieran, por eso necesitamos su ayuda Dr. Jeckyl - continuó Kyo (a/n: jackal o jeckyl?? Yo tengo la serie y sale subtitulado como jeckyl pero me dicen que es jackal. Por favor confírmenme)

- ¿Posible?-

-Casi seguro- respondió, con la certeza de que Akabane aceptaría si un oponente fuerte estaría implicado.

-En ese caso, puedes contar conmigo- dijo Akabane sonriendo. Hizo un ligero ademán de despedida con su sombrero y abandonó la oficina.

Natsumi se golpeó fuerte en un brazo cuando uno de los hombres la aventó con brusquedad al interior. Ahogo un grito por el dolor y unas lagrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

Poco después las puertas se abrieron nuevamente y entró un hombre. Ahora Natsumi si que quería gritar.

" ¿Akabane-san?" pensó " ¿Porqué él?"

El motor se puso en marcha y el camión se puso en camino.

- Tu debes ser Natsumi-kun- dijo con su típico tono de no-pasa-nada-aquí.

Ban y Ginji dormían justo afuera del Honky Tonk. En su carro. Cuando fueron despertados bruscamente por Paul.

- ¿Qué pasa, jefe?- preguntó Ginji tallándose los ojos.

- Es Hevn. Dice que tiene un trabajo muy importante que no puede esperar. –

- Ah ya era hora. Quizás podamos comer algo decente por un par de días- dijo ilusionado Ban. Todo su sueño había desaparecido mágicamente.

- Puede que no será así- informó Hevn. Se había hartado de esperar a los chicos y había salido a verlos al carro. –Han secuestrado a Natsumi.

Los chicos borraron las sonrisas de sus rostros y miraron a Hevn con seriedad.

-Puede que este en grave peligro, no será fácil rescatarla. Me han dicho que Kurodou Akabane va con ella.

N/A: Si lo sé, este capitulo ha sido un poco pequeño y no ha habido mucha acción, pero descuiden, se pondrá mejor. Por favor dejen revis T.T cualquier comentario, sugerencia o insulto es bien recibido. (no se lo tomen tan a pecho, no necesitan insultarme… )


	2. Rescate

**Desaparecida**

By: Enchanted Echoes.

Capitulo 2. Rescate

Ban piso el acelerador del buggy, seguía una ruta especial que Paul le había dado para alcanzar a los secuestradores rápidamente. Con un poco de suerte lo conseguirían.

Si la información de Hevn era cierta, Natsumi corría un grave peligro sobretodo porque _él _estaba con ella…

- Akabane… - murmuró- ese maniático

-Estoy preocupado por Natsumi, Ban-chan ¿crees que ella se encuentra bien?- preguntó Ginji

- Por el momento solo la están transportando, pero si logran llegar a Okinawa no sé que pueda pasar.

Ban aceleró más conducía con la velocidad de un piloto Formula 1 y apenas podía esquivar a los demás autos, pero no le importaba.

Ginji miró a través de la ventana pensativamente, no es que quisiera ver algo a través de la ventana. Ban conducía tan rápido que todo se veía borroso, además no era momento de admirar el panorama. Estaba asustado. Asustado por tener que luchar contra el psicópata de Akabane, asustado de fallarle a Natsumi.

Sacudió su cabeza ante el pensamiento. Ellos _no_ se podían permitir fallar. Había sido Natsumi su salvadora ante el aburrimiento y el hambre en varias ocaciones. Ella incluso había puesto carteles alrededor del instituto para conseguirles un par de trabajos, claro que habían tenido que buscar tontadas como mochilas o celulares perdidos, pero habían ganado algunas monedas.

- No te preocupes Ginji, la traeremos de vuelta-

- ¿Por qué actúas con tanto recelo? No te voy a lastimar- dijo Akabane, mirando a la joven que tenía enfrente, provocando que ésta le frunciera el ceño.

Natsumi había estado mirando con celo a Akabane durante todo el viaje, mientras pensaba un millón de formas de escapar de él. No podía el lujo de confiar en ninguna de sus palabras, después de todo Ginji no confiaba en el, y le tenía miedo. Y Ginji no se asustaba con facilidad, _¿o si?_

Cambió, como pudo, de posición cuando sintió que sus piernas comenzaban a entumecerse. Todo el viaje había resultado bastante incomodo y casi no podía moverse, ni siquiera hablar.

- Tal vez estés mejor si te quito esa cosa- lo escucho decir mientras se ponía de pie.

Natsumi se recorrió hacia atrás intentando esquivar al hombre, sin resultado alguno. Akabane había puesto su mano en la mejilla de Natsumi, estremeciéndola por el frío toque. (ya se que Aka-san usa guantes, pero blaahh déjenme ser xD)

- Ya te he dicho, no te voy a lastimar- y tiró de la cinta que cubría su boca- a menos que comiences a gritar.

Natsumi lo miró estupefacta, _sabia_ que ese hombre era sangriento y despiadado. Nunca imagino tal acto de condescendencia hacia con ella. Quizás no era tan malo. NO! Eso no era posible. Esto debía ser una especie de trampa…

- ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- preguntó un tanto agresiva.

- Por ninguna razón en especifico- respondió Akabane con tranquilidad, volviendo a la esquina donde estaba sentado anteriormente- Es un viaje largo.

-"¿Qué quiso decir con eso?"- pensó Natsumi confundida. Lo miró de reojo para descubrir que estaba sonriendo.

Ginji miraba por encima del quema-cocos (o como se llame) buscando el camión en el que Natsumi se encontraba.

-Ban-chan creo que ese es – avisó con alegría

Ban sonrió.

-Perfecto, vamos a alcanzarlos.

Natsumi miraba silenciosamente por la ventanilla del camión cuando vió el buggy de Ban acercarse velozmente. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y la esperanza la invadió.

- "Por fin saldré de aquí"- pensó- "Ban, Ginji…"

Akabane rió segundos antes de pararse rápidamente y salirse por quien-sabe-donde.

- ¿Queeeé?- gritó la chica en sorpresa- ¿Como hizo eso? Y… ¿a dónde fue?-

El camión no se detuvo, aun cuando fueron atacados por Ginji. Natsumi podía escuchar pasos en el techo del camión y un sonido eléctrico. Miró de nuevo por la ventanilla, el buggy ahora estaba enganchado a la defensa del camión y Ban saltaba al techo.

La pelea les tomaba bastante, Natsumi solo podía escuchar algunos ruidos y gritos, pero sabía que las cosas no iban muy bien.

Para su fortuna, pocos minutos después escuchó como alguien chocaba con fuerza, luego unos cristales rompiéndose y el camión se detuvo. Las puertas se abrieron y Ginji entro a desamarrarle. Tenia heridas por todo el cuerpo, algunas estaban sangrando.

- ¡De prisa! No contamos con mucho tiempo- dijo

Ambos saltaron del camión y corrieron al buggy. Ban los alcanzo segundos después y entraron al carro; el también tenía varias heridas graves. Se fueron tan rápido como pudieron del lugar.

- Sabía que vendrían por mi, chicos- dijo Natsumi tan feliz como nunca había estado.

Ban y Ginji sonrieron, aunque sabían que esto era apenas el comienzo.

Akabane recobró la conciencia, aun se encontraba en el parabrisas del camión. Esos dos tan solo habían tenido un golpe de suerte, pero no volvería a suceder. Tomó su sombrero y se lo puso nuevamente, mirando las marcas de aceleración en la calle, provocadas por su buggy.

- Interesante- fue todo lo que dijo

------

_Eso ha sido todo por el momento, continuaré lo más pronto que pueda. Espero que les halla gustado y ya saben, cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia o queja dejen un review. _

_Gracias a mis lectores, los quiero mucho._

_Suya. EE_


	3. Escapada

Desaparecida.

By: Enchanted Echoes

Capitulo 3. Escape

El sol se alzaba en el cielo, alumbrando la desolada carretera en la cual se encontraban dos hombres muy distintos, al lado de un camión de carga.

El primero de ellos acababa de arreglar un par de imperfecciones en su medio de transporte, el segundo de ellos miraba las marcas de grasa en la carretera, sosteniendo su largo sombrero con una mano, evitando que el viento se lo llevara.

- ¿Que planeas hacer ahora?- le preguntó el primero

- Perseguirlos por supuesto- respondió Akabane.

Ban Ginji y Natsumi iban en el buggy, Ban había decidido tomar una ruta alterna para escapar con mayores probabilidades. Todo parecía ir muy bien hasta que el tanque de gasolina indicó que estaba casi vacío.

- Maldición, tendremos que pasar a una gasolinera- le avisó a los chicos

- No seria mala idea pasar por unas gasas también- añadió Natsumi- tienen varias heridas.

- Estamos bien, Natsumi, pero gracias- dijo Ginji sonriendo.

Natsumi insistió en el tema hasta que los chicos aceptaron.

-"Sería bueno estar descansados si ese lunático regresa"- pensó Ban.

Se detuvieron en un motel, donde aparcaron el auto. Ban se encargo de llenar el tanque al tiempo que Ginji acompañaba a Natsumi a una tienda cercana.

-Eres muy amable, al preocuparte por nuestras heridas-

- ¿Bromeas? Ustedes se arriesgaron para salvarme, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Se los debo- respondió Natsumi sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¡¿QuEeee?!- Ban casi sufría un infarto por la sorpresa.

- Si señor, mire- le dijo el mecánico apuntando el suelo. Ahí estaba, el pequeño charco gris- puede que haya estado derramando aceite todo el camino. Pero yo puedo arreglarlo-

-Usted no entiende, llevo prisa. Además…¿Cómo demonios se daño?-

- No se preocupe, no tardare- el mecánico se deslizó por debajo del buggy y al cabo de unos minutos saco un pequeño instrumento metálico. – Bien, esto parece ser la causa del problema. Que raro, parece un bisturí- indicó el hombre examinando el metal.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHRG!- ahí iba el corazón de Ban…

-¿Qué sucede Ban, porqué tan tenso?¿y que le hace ese hombre al buggy?- pregunto Ginji minutos después.

Al regresar de la tienda Ginji y Natsumi habían encontrado a Ban en medio de un colapso nervioso a punto de arrancarse los cabellos de la cabeza.

- El buggy tiraba aceite. Hemos estado dejando un rastro desde que dejamos a Akabane, aquel hombre lo esta reparando-

Natsumi dejó caer la bolsa de las compras y Ginji miraba a Ban incrédulo

-Eso quiere decir que…-

- ¡No! El mecánico acabará pronto y podremos continuar. Aún tenemos un poco de tiempo.-

-¿Qué tanto?-

-Lo suficiente-

Akabane miraba tranquilamente a través de la ventana del camión, una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro. Volvería a pelear contra los Get Backers, eso le emocionaba.

-Debo admitir que esto a sido bastante ingenioso, Akabane- comentó el conductor haciendo referencia a dañar el buggy de manera que delatara el trayecto.

Akabane ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Claro que lo es-

Eventualmente los Get Backers tendrían que parar, y ahí los alcanzaría. Faltaba muy poco, lo presentía…

Natsumi terminaba de poner las vendas en las heridas de Ginji, procurando detener el sangrado.

-Ya está- anunció con jubilo

- Natsumi-chan eres genial- respondió Ginji

- ¿Todavía no?- preguntó Ban desesperado al mecánico.

-Solamente aprieto unas cuantas cosas y….ya- el mecánico terminó al fin con el buggy, dejándolo mejor que nunca. – Oh no, ahí viene otro.

Ban y Ginji voltearon alarmados a ver la calle. Como salido de una pesadilla, el camión se acercaba a toda velocidad. Akabane se encontraba parado en el techo, listo para atacar.

El mecánico, reconociendo que era una situación de peligro, huyo despavorido hacia el motel.

- Creí que habías dicho…- comenzó Ginji.

-Lo sé, ahora no es el momento- lo calló Ban, esquivando los primeros cuchillos lanzados por Akabane.

Natsumi se encontraba todavía en su lugar, sin saber qué hacer.

- No dejes que te atrape. Nos encargaremos del resto- le dijo Ban

-Pero con sus heridas…-

-Confía en mí-

Y Natsumi confío en Ban. En que él y Ginji la salvarían de nuevo. Ahora era espectadora de la batalla que decidiría su futuro, y no podía participar.

Akabane era muy rápido, apenas le podía ver cambiar de un lado a otro mientras una lluvia de cuchillos amenazaba a sus amigos.

Ban lo podía igualar en velocidad, pero necesitaba la ayuda de Ginji para mantenerlo a raya.

-"es bastante poderoso"- pensó

Akabane se detuvo por un instante y sacó su larga u roja espada. Fue justo entones cuando Natsumi se preguntó de dónde había salido y de dónde salían sus cuchillos.

- "Es un misterio"-

Ginji calló al suelo inconsciente, con el hombro atravesado por la espada de Akabane.

- ¡¡Ginji!!- gritaron Ban y Natsumi al unísono.

- No te distraigas- comentó Akabane, aprovechando el descuido de Ban para herirle en una pierna, alentándolo.

Natsumi se acercó al cuerpo de Ginji, parecía bien, tan solo inconsciente. Respiró aliviada y dirigió su atención a la batalla nuevamente.

Ban respiraba pesadamente, mientras Akabane parecía de lo más tranquilo. Un mal presentimiento la invadió, y se confirmó cuando Ban le gritó:

- Corre Natsumi, huye mientras lo detengo-

-Ban, no puedo dejarlos- respondió ella.

- ¡Corre!-

Natsumi hecho a correr sin saber a dónde. Aún creía que Ban podía derrotar a Akabane.

Guiada únicamente por su instinto y ya sin fuerzas rasgadas, pero impulsada por la necesidad de huir de ahí, Natsumi corría en lo que parecía ser un bosque. Se había adentro en él pocos metros después de pasar el motel. Escuchaba el agua de un río, no muy lejos de ahí.

Comenzaba a sentir que la perseguían, estresándola, pero no dejó de correr. Solo se detuvo al llegar a una saliente que le bloqueaba el paso, justo por debajo pasaba el río.

- Ya no tienes a dónde ir- exclamó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

Se giró sobre sí para encontrarse cara a cara con Akabane. Entonces él había derrotado a Ban y a Ginji…

Natsumi caminó hacia atrás, temerosa. Sin embrago, pisó una piedra salida y resbaló por la saliente, golpeándose varias veces antes de caer al agua, donde perdió el conocimiento.

CONTINUARA….

Eso es todo por este capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen revis porque no se si les esta gustando la historia.

Atte.

EE


	4. Miedo

**Desaparecida**

By: Enchanted Echoes

Waaaaaaaaaa siento mucho haberme tardado en actualizar, pero estaban arreglando mi compu. :D y gracias a mis nuevos lectores :D me hacen feliz, también los viejos, eh??? xD bueno, sin más que decir….

Capitulo 4.- Miedo

Natsumi abrió los ojos repentinamente, escupiendo un poco de agua que tenía atorada en la garganta. Respiraba con dificultad, intentando que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz. Sus ropas estaban empapadas y el viento soplaba con fuerza, se estaba congelando no podía evitar comenzar a tiritar.

- Parece que estas bien- dijo amablemente una voz.

Aquella voz la había asustado, demasiado dulce para ser sincera… Akabane. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que estaba bien? Había perdido a sus amigos, se había golpeado fuertemente en la caída y le dolía todo; además casi se había ahogado y, encima de todo, la habían vuelto a capturar. Definitivamente _**no **_estaba bien.

Natsumi se incorporó en… donde fuera que estuviese… probablemente cerca del río pues sintió el pasto debajo de ella y un ligero olor a tierra mojada. En frente de ella, dándole la espalda, se encontraba Akabane.

Lo pensó dos veces antes de intentar pararse e irse lejos de ahí, cuando sintió algo pesado, aunque suave, caerle encima. Desenvolvió el bulto para notar que era un largo abrigo negro, extrañamente parecido al de….

- Sería muy malo que te enfermaras por culpa de éste incidente-

Le explicó Akabane, como si hubiera leído su mente. Ahora sin su abrigo, Natsumi podía darse cuenta de lo delgado que era.

- Pero si ha sido culpa tuya- exclamó la chica.

- Precisamente-

Natsumi miró un poco desconfiada el abrigo preguntándose si sería alguna especie de trampa. Por amable que se estuviera comportando aquel hombre con ella, seguía creyendo que tenía intenciones ocultas. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, este sería el segundo favor que le hacía. La había salvado de ahogarse en el río porque era su trabajo, sin embargo, darle su tan preciado abrigo para protegerla del viento era un extra. Un _extra extraño_.

- Sería conveniente si te apresuraras- la apuró Akabane, aun sin dejar su educado tono de voz.

Aún preguntándose porqué le daba la espalda, Natsumi se puso el abrigo sobre su mojada ropa (su falda gris, y su camisa blanca del instituto)… entonces comprendió. Así que era _eso_. Natsumi no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

- Me queda grande- respondió ante la mirada inquisitiva que Akabane le dirigió. No era del todo mentira, pero tampoco era el motivo de su risa.

- Ya veo. Mas no tenemos tiempo que perder -

Akabane tomó a la chica y la condujo nuevamente al camión donde retomaron el camino. Una ves adentro, Natsumi volvió a enfrascarse en sus pensamientos. Por un momento, un hermoso momento, había creído que la tragedia había terminado, que volvería a casa y a su vida normal, dejando en el pasado este desafortunado suceso. Pero Akabane regresó, y con él, sus temores.

Era verdad que Akabane no le preocupaba tanto sino el significado de su presencia, un negro destino le deparaba. Aún no tenía idea de a dónde iba ni con cual motivo, pero algo tenía seguro, su captor no quería que nadie la salvara. Incluso Ban y Ginji habían sido derrotados cruelmente, les tomaría su tiempo recuperarse. Ahora no sería sencillo volver a escapar…

Natsumi abrasó sus rodillas y hundió su cara en ellas.

El sol se había ocultado, todas las criaturas habían vuelto a sus madrigueras, no había nadie fuera. Nadie conciente, al menos.

Ban abrió los ojos con pesar, le dolía todo y estaba perdiendo lentamente su sangre. A un lado de él Ginji todavía estaba inconsciente. Sus heridas no eran tan serias pero si no despertaba pronto podría ser algo más preocupante.

Habían perdido a Natsumi durante la batalla, estaba casi seguro de ello. No tenía muchas posibilidades estando ese loco alrededor.

- Maldición- farfulló, dando un golpe al piso provocándole un inmenso dolor.

- Ban-chan…- susurró Ginji.

Ban se dio la vuelta inmediatamente para ver mejor al joven que seguía tirado en el piso.

- Natsumi… hay que rescatarla-

Ban no respondió. Sería demasiado duro para ellos, pero lo harían. Se maldijo por haber tomado el plan inicial tan a la carrera, sin pensar bien las cosas. Miró el buggy con pesadez, se encontraba en muy malas condiciones. Había sido bastante astuto de Akabane el atacar el motor…

- Vaya, vaya, parece que los hubieran echado de un bar a golpes-

Un enorme trailer se había parado junto a los chicos, y aquel personaje burlón se trataba de Emishi.

- Parece que necesitan ayuda- dijo, haciendo una seña para que subieran al camión.

- ¡Emishi eres el mejor!- exclamó Ginji

- No necesitas ser adulador- dijo Ban claramente enfadado.

Los chicos subieron al camión de Emishi con dificultad. Sus cuerpos les pesaban y las heridas ardían. Aún peor, no sabían dónde estaba Natsumi.

-Natsumi…- murmuró Ban por lo bajo. Dudaba que hubiera alcanzado huir de aquel lunático. Y era su culpa. Él no había podido protegerla…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún lugar al que los pueda dejar?-

Ginji respiró hondo antes de responder.

- Nos dirigimos a la residencia Kisaragi, Emishi. Tenemos un trabajo importante, recuperar a Natsumi. Y Akabane es el transportista-

Emishi frenó en seco y volteó a mirar a los chicos.

- ¿Akabane?-

Los chicos bajaron la mirada tristes, Ginji cerró los puños con fuerza. Emishi retomó el rumbo serio. Pensaba en la dulce Natsumi, lo amable que era y lo bien que se portaba con todos. ¿Por qué la querría la familia Kisaragi? Sabía que solo por tratarse de aquel clan, ya corría muchos riesgos, pero Akabane… esto era más serio de lo que podían pensar. Estaba decidido a actuar, lo haría por ella…

- Yo los acompañare. Les ayudare, salvaremos a Natsumi cueste lo que cueste.-

Llevaba un buen rato sin decir ni una palabra, pero decidió sería conveniente romper el silencio. Tenía muchas preguntas en la cabeza, y Akabane tal vez se las respondería. Intentó formular su pregunta, pero no podía. Miró a Akabane, se encontraba recostado tranquilamente a lo largo del camión, con el brazo a manera de almohada; parecía que dormía más no podía estar segura pues llevaba el sombrero en la cara.

- Si quieres decir algo, solo hazlo-

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Natsumi. ¿Cómo hacía eso? Le intrigaba y al mismo tiempo le molestaba. Sentía que no podía pensar a gusto con ese hombre rondando… o descansando… por ahí.

- Ahhh… bueno… es que…yo-

Akabane retiró el sombrero de su cara para poder mirar a la joven pelinegra. Sabía que solo conseguiría ponerla más nerviosa, pero le gustaba el sufrimiento ajeno, era parte de su naturaleza.

- ¿Porqué yo, que es lo que quieren?- preguntó finalmente con un hilo de voz. Natsumi agachó su cabeza, perdiendo la mirada en algún lugar.

Akabane cambió su mirada ligeramente, pero Natsumi pudo percibirlo aún sin mirarlo directamente.

- No estoy seguro-

Lo sabía, simplemente lo sabía. Akabane no le diría nada y con debidas razones. Qué debería estar haciendo él revelando todos los porques y comos.

- Nos dirigimos a la residencia Kisaragi. El nombre debería ser familiar para ti-

Natsumi negó con la cabeza.

- La familia Kisaragi es una de las más poderosas en la mafia, en caso de que tu familia tenga alguna especie de deuda con ellos, se dedicará a destruirlos- prosiguió Akabane, en contra de todas las expectativas de Natsumi, parecía que cada que estaba segura de algo se equivocaba. Akabane era un hombre demasiado impredecible – probablemente esto sea algo más que solo alarmarlos.

Natsumi estrujó el borde de su falda. _Algo más que solo alarmarlos…._

Un súbito movimiento, los frenos chillaban mientras el camión giraba con brusquedad, los pocos objetos dentro se fueron de lado, al igual que Natsumi y Akabane.

Natsumi cerró sus ojos, esperando el impacto, pero nunca vino. Akabane se había interpuesto entre ella y la pared, evitando que se golpeara.

- ¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó enfadado.

CONTINUARA

Eso a sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y si no díganmelo. Cualquier otro comentario y/o sugerencia también es bien recibido así que dejen un review.

Suya

EE.


	5. Un Corazon Negro

Desaparecida

By: Enchanted Echoes

Capitulo 5.- Corazon Negro

Natsumi sintió un ligero peso en sus hombros, las manos de Akabane posaban sobre ellos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?- inquirió inclinándose a la altura de Natsumi.

-S-si- murmuró Natsumi al toparse con sus afilados ojos grises.

-Quédate aquí- ordenó mientras abría las partes del camión y salía a enfrentarse con lo que fuera que los hubiera detenido.

Natsumi obedeció sin chistar, mas no podía contener su curiosidad. Se asomó por la única ventanilla del camión que daba a la división donde se encontraba el conductor. Tenía que mantenerse de puntitas para alcanzar la ventanilla y la vista no era muy clara, pero podía ver dos carros negros, de vidrios polarizados. Varios hombres de negro y gafas oscuras. La cosa parecía peligrosa… o debo decir oscura (n/a: OK, mal chiste jajajaja)

Akabane se veía tan tranquilo como siempre al hablar con los hombres, quienes no parecían razonar con él; más sorprendente aun, no se inmutó cuando varios de ellos le atacaron al mismo tiempo.

Con gráciles movimientos, Akabane esquivo los constantes ataques de cada uno de los hombres, pareciendo tan solo un juego para él. Natsumi, sorprendida, apenas podía parpadear.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había visto a Akabane en acción. Siempre había escuchado a Ginji quejarse de lo perturbarte que era aquel hombre y de todo el sadismo y maldad acumulados en él; y lo había creído. Hasta ahora, era cuando realmente podía ser testigo de su modo de batalla, de aquella sonrisa siniestra a la hora de pelear, de cómo parecía disfrutar cada victima que destazaba. Era testigo del corazón negro de Akabane…

El sonoro chirrido de un cristal rompiéndose resonó en su cabeza cuando un pequeño bisturí desviado penetraba por los vidrios del camión y rozaba la cara de Natsumi. La pelinegra se agacho por instinto y comprobó que su cara y brazos no tenían ninguna herida.

Su mirada se desvió entonces a la puerta trasera del camión. Estaba abierta, y nadie daría cuenta si escapa en esos instantes. Todos parecían estar demasiado sumidos en su pelea como para ponerle atención.

Abrió la puerta y se deslizó hacia fuera con un movimiento sutil. Se asomó por el costado del camión, para comprobar que la batalla seguía todavía en pie. Akabane no parecía tener ningún inconveniente en la batalla.

Una vez más, se quedo absorbida por la batalla. Akabane, literalmente, jugaba con los hombre y se quejaba por ser ellos tan débiles. Y aún así no apresuraba las cosas.

Mientras observaba la batalla, se preguntó a si misma, como no aprovechaba la oportunidad para correr. Tenía miedo, de ser atrapada, de creer que estaría a salvo cuando sería raptada nuevamente. Que Akabane no tuviera tanta paciencia como antes y la hiriera… No. Eso no pasaría. Estaba segura de ello, sin saber exactamente cuales eran sus fundamentos. Era algo que presentía.

Entonces se dio cuenta. Akabane había sido un captor muy bueno.. si es que puede existir tal cosa… había velado por ella y le había otorgado mas libertades de las esperadas. La había tratado como persona en lugar de cómo un simple bulto al que debía transportar, cual era su trabajo. Natsumi preferiría ser la prisionera de Akabane antes de ser la prisionera de nadie más. Sacudió su cabeza ante tales pensamientos y se imagino a Ginji paralizado de shock tan solo al escuchar aquello.

Entonces, su mente volvió al plan inicial. Una vez decidida, se dispuso a echarse a correr, cuando se vió amenazada por un hombre alto y musculoso. Intento girar y correr en dirección opuesta, pero fue demasiado tarde. El hombre la tomó por el cuello y la estampo bruscamente contra el camión. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en la cara del hombre antes de ser asesinado por seis bisturís lanzados a su costado.

Akabane había mal herido a los demás hombres a punto de hacerlos huir. Justo a tiempo para salvar a Natsumi, otra vez…

Natsumi lo vió acercarse, temiendo que la regañara por haberlo desobedecido. O pero aún, por intentar escapar. Pero no podía leer sus pensamientos, ya que se acercaba tan apacible como siempre. Se acercaba con toda naturalidad, con paso tranquilo a Natsumi. Un hombre atrás de él, apuntaba su arma hacia él, preparado para disparar.

-¡¡CUIDADO!!-

Akabane escuchó el grito de Natsumi y esquivó el ataque del hombre. O eso creyó. La bala alcanzó a rozarle la mano desgarrando el guante y provocando una ligera herida, pocos instantes antes de que sacara uno de sus bisturís y acabara con su agresor.

En aquellos momentos, Akabane se encontraba bastante desconcertado. No había podido esquivar la bala. ¿Porqué? Probablemente era la culpa de Natsumi, indirectamente. Si ella no le hubiera gritado, no se hubiera sorprendido al grado de olvidar moverse. Pues era sorprendente ¿o no? Aquella muchacha había sido privada de su libertad a causa de él, y aún así la joven mostraba preocupación por su persona.

- "Irónico"- pensó.

- Déjame ver- pidió Natsumi, cuando se encontraban en el camión, refiriéndose a la herida de Akabane. No era mucho, pero había comenzado a sangrar.

- Sería mejor si te preocuparas por ti misma- la evadió Akabane señalando una ligera marca que se había formado en el cuello de Natsumi.

Una vez más, Akabane quedo confundido cuando ella tomó suavemente su mano para revisarla. Podía sentir sus tibios dedos recorrer la superficie de la herida con delicadeza.

- No es grave, pero se te puede infectar- dictaminó Natsumi, aún sin soltar su mano.

- Lo sé, después de todo soy doctor-

-Entonces deberás saber que es mejor cubrirla- le dijo, rasgando un trozo de su falda para usarlo como venda.

Demonios!! ¿¿Porqué no podía dejar de estar confundido y decirle algo? ¿Por qué esa chica tenía que ser tan amable siendo el su captor?

-¿Por qué haces esto?

- No tengo idea. Supongo que te lo debía, ya sabes, por lo del lago…

¡Si! Tal vez, sea sólo eso…

Ok creo que este capitulo esta muy extraño, además de que me quedo algo corto :S pero espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, manden un review que me hacen muy feliz GRACIAS A TODOS MIS LECTORES!!!

Suya

E.E


	6. Esperanza Muerta

Desaparecida

**Desaparecida**

**By: Enchanted Echoes**

Hola a todos, volví después de un largo tiempo, vdd?? Bueno, pare compensarles hice este capitulo lo más largo que mi cerebro me dejo. Este es mi especial de pascua, el doble de largo de lo normal (wuju!!), el doble de acción, el doble de suspenso, el doble de confusión!! Porque quiero a mis lectores y se lo que se merecen. Hahahahaha me sentí comercial xD. Comentarios al final porque estoy segura de que están ansiosos por saber como continua esta historia…

Capitulo 6.- Esperanza Muerta

_- Ayer en la carretera hubo u__n derramamiento de sangre cuando las fuerzas especiales de la policía intentaron detener a un sospechoso de narcotráfico. Comenzando con un simple registro en la aduana de la frontera entre Tokio y Okinawa. Cuando un camión de carga se negó, dando paso a la batalla en la que se cobró más de una vida. Los sospechosos se dieron a la fuga y…-_

-La policía no tenia porque meterse en esto-

Hevn apagó la TV con furia.

Había tenido un mal día. Ban y Ginji no se habían reportado desde la última vez, en la que habían informado que debido a un imprevisto Akabane se llevó nuevamente a Natsumi. Su padre estaba convertido en una fuente en el café de Paul y ahora la policía complicaría las cosas… Las cosas no iban como había esperado.

Dio un sorbo a su café. No estaba mal, pero se había acostumbrado al de Natsumi.

-¡Demonios!-

-Tranquila Hevn. Ban y Ginji siempre traen de regreso lo que se les pide, confío en que salvaran a Natsumi- dijo Paul, más para el padre de Natsumi que para Hevn.

El teléfono celular comenzó a resonar por todo el café captando la atención de los tres presentes, en especial la de Hevn, pues había reconocido el timbre. Era el que les había asignado a sus confiables Get Backers…

Corrió hasta su bolso y se apresuró a sacar su teléfono.

-Diga-

_Hevn, vamos algo atrasados en esto.- le respondió la voz de Ginji al otro lado del auricular._

-¡¿Qué dices?!- exclamó Hevn disgustada. –Ginji…-

_-Tranquila Hevn. No lo hemos perdido de vista, al parecer tuvieron alguna clase de percance y les dimos alcance. Pero no ha sido suficiente para poder detenerlos._

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo interpretar esto?- Hevn parecía ahora preocupada, se dio la vuelta para que el pobre padre de Natsumi no descubriera esa expresión en su rostro y preocuparlo más de la cuenta. Hevn añadió en un susurro- Pueden hacerlo, ¿no?

_-¿Quiénes crees que somos?- escuchó la voz de Ban al otro lado del teléfono, claramente indignado- Nosotros SIEMPRE podemos. _

-¿Puedo saber para que se han comunicado?-

_-Ah eso iba- dijo Ginji, recuperando el teléfono- Hevn, ellos casi están en la mansión de los Kisaragi. Planeamos tender una emboscada dentro de su propio territorio, pero necesitamos saber con certeza la localización de las alarmas de seguridad entre otra información de utilidad. No tenemos mucho tiempo para vagar por la mansión y averiguarlo por nosotros mismos, ya que no sabemos que le pueda suceder a Natsumi durante ese lapso de tiempo._

-Comprendo. Hablaré con Paul. Nos comunicaremos tan pronto tengamos algo-

_- Gracias, Hevn. Por favor, dense prisa. _

Hevn colgó el teléfono con pesar, esto no estaba ni cerca de terminar. Suspiro profundamente antes de girar sobre si misma con decisión.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Paul.

...

Había pasado mucho ya desde la última conversación de Natsumi con Akabane. La muchacha miraba por la ventanilla del camión desde su sitio. En un principio creyó que Akabane le daba muchas libertades por ser condescendiente con ella, mas tarde llegó a la conclusión de que sólo lo hacía porque él mismo sabía que Natsumi no podía hacer mucho para liberarse, y tampoco sus amigos podrían rescatarla ahora…

Abrazó sus rodillas y hundió la cara en ellas con tristeza.

Akabane meditaba, casi dormía, en la esquina del camión. Esperaba que los alcanzaran pronto los Get Backers para divertirlo. Tardaban en llegar y eso le comenzaba a desesperar, según sus cálculos estaban casi en la mansión de los Kisaragi y si lograban llegar él no alcanzaría a pelear con ellos nuevamente. No era un buen trabajo después de todo.

Natsumi dejó escapar un leve sollozó, apenas audible. La volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba del otro lado del camión, un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a cortos intervalos.

Akabane no le dio importancia, el tan sólo cumplía con su trabajo. Miró por la ventanilla. Aún no llegaban los Get Backers. Su impaciencia incrementaba.

Natsumi sollozó nuevamente y Akabane intentó ignorarlo pero se sentía curioso. Curioso por descubrir más sobre aquella joven, sus acciones y porqué éstas le afectaban. Pasó su mirada sobre su mano y se detuvo en el improvisado vendaje que Natsumi le había proporcionado.

Akabane suspiró para sus adentros.

-No llores, Natsumi-kun- dijo con su tono de voz usual.

- Tengo miedo- respondió Natsumi con voz entrecortada después de un rato, intentaba controlarse – me da miedo lo que el destino me deparará.

Akabane no respondió.

-Si es tu trabajo…- comenzó de nuevo Natsumi, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos- …llevarme hasta allá. Termina cuando esté ahí, ¿verdad?

Akabane asintió con la cabeza.

-…Entonces……entonces……yo…-

Natsumi fue interrumpida por un inesperado freno del camión. El chirrido de unas puertas metálicas pudo escucharse y el camión se puso en movimiento nuevamente pero más despacio. Natsumi miró aterrada por la mirilla para darse cuenta de que habían entrado a la residencia Kisaragi y se dirigían al enorme estacionamiento, donde ya los esperaban varios hombres.

- Akabane-san – Natsumi lo miró con ojos suplicantes, casi desesperados, cuando las puertillas del camión fueron abiertas. - …por favor…

Natsumi no alcanzó a decir nada más, los hombres la sacaron cual saco de harina del camión. Intentó oponer resistencia, en vano. Lo último que le quedaba era esperar que alguien la llegara a rescatar… pero Ban, Ginji, no sabía donde estaban… sus salidas se habían cerrado, y su esperanza lentamente se consumía…

Mientras la llevaban, aun cargando, hacia el interior de la mansión, vió el camión, su conductor y a Akabane. Era imposible que el la ayudara, después de todo, no tenía porqué, pensaba Natsumi al ver su figura desvanecida ser remplazada por la puerta de madera que acababan de cerrar.

Natsumi había sido encerrada en una habitación de la Mansión Kisaragi. Era un cuarto amplio y bastante decorado. Aun así, la puerta había sido sellada, y las ventanas estaban blindadas. No había manera de escapar. Tomaba un baño, en la lujosa tina de aquel cuarto, un tanto ausente.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, recordó con pesar los últimos sucesos. Había intentado terminar aquella frase, pero las palabras no lograron salir de su boca.

Suspiró.

Había recibido la orden de tomar una ducha y cambiarse esas "horrendas ropas" para prepararse a conocer al Amo Kisaragi. El lapso fue de una hora.

¿Qué otra opción tenía? Aun cuando mantenía la ligera ilusión de ser rescatada, debía obedecer en el tiempo que alguien la salvara.

Salió de la regadera, dejando que el frió de la habitación la invadiera. Se vistió con un hermoso vestido azul que estaba en el ropero. Todos los trajes y vestidos parecían extremadamente lujosos y eran de una belleza incomparable. Pero Natsumi no les dio importancia. Ya nada tenía importancia.

Por alguna razón, volvió a ponerse la gabardina negra de Akabane. Se sentía segura con ella, sin saber por qué.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación con brusquedad.

-¿eh, ya terminaste?- preguntó la áspera voz de uno de los guardias.

Natsumi respondió con un débil "si" y el guardia abrió la puerta.

Entro con autoridad a la habitación y la barrió con la mirada, disgustado. Miraba fijamente la gabardina negra.

-Creí haber dicho que te quitaras esos _harapos_- El guardia tomo a Natsumi agresivamente por la muñeca, haciéndole daño. –Cuando te doy una orden, debes seguirla. Ahora quítate esa cosa.

Natsumi, al borde de las lagrimas, obedeció sin pronunciar palabra alguna. No quería despojarse de aquella prenda. No sabía porque pero no quería.

...

Akabane caminaba ya lejos de la mansión, cargando un maletín con el dinero que había recibido por su trabajo. De pronto, se detuvo en seco a pensar volteando a ver hacia la mansión, como si esperara ver algo. Aquella niña había querido decir algo antes de que se la llevaran, pero no había sido capaz de terminar la oración. Y aun así, el era perfectamente consiente de lo que había querido decir…

Dejo escapar una maldición de sus labios cuando cambiaba la dirección de su rumbo. Estaba actuando no-muy-Akabane para su gusto.

-Mi señor- dijo el guardia cuando Natsumi y él hubieron llegado a la habitación donde el Amo Kisaragi se encontraba. A decir verdad, era un cuarto. Una gran y enorme cama de colchas rojas estaba al centro de este. – La chica a llegado.

"Lo hace sonar como que fue a voluntad" pensó Natsumi con desagrado.

Miró al tal Amo para percatarse de que era un viejo gordo y desagradable, tenía una mal rasurada barba y una sonrisa de satisfacción surcándole la cara. Natsumi sintió una pronunciada repulsión hacia él.

-Vaya, estas hecha una _preciosidad_. – Aquellas palabras le provocaron nauseas a Natsumi. – Mira que estas mejor de lo que esperaba.

La joven pelinegra remplazó entonces su angustia por coraje y se las arregló para encararle.

- ¿Quién es usted y que es lo que quiere de mi?-

Su pregunta fue recibida con una sonora carcajada de aquel hombre.

- ¿Es que tu padre no te ha contado nada, chiquilla? Las deudas de tu pobre familia con la gran Mafia Kisaragi han hecho que tome esta medida. Tu padre había recibido ya varias advertencias, pero no siguió mis consejos.

¿Deudas?¿Con la Mafia Kisaragi? Todo esto había sucedido y ella no se había dado cuenta ¿Cómo es que había sucedido, en primer lugar?

La cara de Natsumi reflejó su sorpresa y nuevamente sintió miedo.

El hombre rió nuevamente.

-Pero debo aclarar que no quiero nada de ti, querida. Te quiero a ti-

Natsumi escuchó el sonido de la puerta que acababa de ser cerrada. El guardia había desaparecido. El Amo Kisaragi se acercaba a ella con ojos lujuriosos.

Ahora si estaba aterrada. Como nunca lo había estado.

...

Ban, Ginji y Emishi habían llegado a la mansión. Era de noche, así que las luces estaban prendidas, era mejor para ellos ya que podían esconder los cuerpos de los noqueados en las sombras. Llegaron a la caja eléctrica, donde se conectaban los dispositivos de la seguridad. La abrieron con la intención de desactivarlas.

Pan comido si tienes de tu lado a una anguila eléctrica.

Ginji rompió la caja eléctrica y las luces desaparecieron en toda la mansión, permitiéndoles entrar.

Fue un tanto oportuno, pensó el Amo Kisaragi, dado a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Natsumi intento retroceder, pero no había escapatoria. El Amo Kisaragi la tomó bruscamente por el brazo, tirándola a la cama. Se relamió los labios, listo para atacar. La chica intentó combatirlo pero era más fuerte que ella. Cerró los ojos, esperando lo peor…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, inesperadamente.

-No es apropiado aprovecharse de una mujer indefensa- dijo la voz educada de quien acababa de entrar.

...

Eso a sido todo por este capitulo. Solo espero que les haya gustado , dudas quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, suplicas hahahaha un review por favor.

Si lo se, les prometí que sería el doble de largo, y el doble de acción, pero creo que no me salio tan largo como esperaba. Descuiden, el próximo capitulo esta casi completo, así que no creo que tarde mucho en actualizar esta vez, aunque no se confíen, saben que soy algo impredecible.

Ah! Y** Lady Shadow**, con todo gusto responderé tu pregunta, si aún lo deseas. Pero no me dejaste ningún msn al cual responderte. Y como tu review era anónimo no supe exactamente a quien responder. Lo haría por aquí pero no estoy segura de que lo consideres adecuado… Aunque me has dejado un tanto confundida, creo que la parte de la que hablas es del capitulo 4 y no del 2. Bueno, respondedme con otro review por favor.

A mis demás lectores, gracias por leerme y felices fiestas!!

Suya

EE


	7. Libertad

Desaparecida

**Desaparecida**

**By: Enchanted Echoes**

_Hola a todos! De seguro deben de estar ya hartos de esperar muuuucho entre capitulo y capitulo, pero no se que me pasa que simplemente no actualizo, en pocas palabras…me quede sin excusas u.u… pero espero que su gusto por mi historia no haya cambiado y eso los haga perdonarme (risita nerviosa)_

_Bueno… aquí esta el siguiente capitulo…._

**Capitulo 7.- Libertad**

- ¡Regresaste!- chilló Natsumi al ver parado en el umbral de la puerta a quien sino Kurodou Akabane.

- Pagaras caro por tu intromisión- gruño enfadado el Amo Kisaragi, presionando un botón rojo que descansaba en la pared.

Antes de que algo más pasara, la sala se vió rodeada de guaridas fornidos y armados. Natsumi aprovecho la distracción para escudarse detrás de Akabane, quien no pareció objetar al respecto. Saco sus bisturís, cuatro en cada mano, como siempre, y se preparo para el ataque. Miró cuidadosamente a cada uno de sus atacantes antes de moverse.

- Natsumi-kun- dijo con tranquilidad- tus amigos están aquí. Aprovecha la distracción para salir de aquí y encontrarte con ellos.

-Pero…- Natsumi no deseaba irse, en verdad no quería. Aunque fuera peligroso porque solo se sentía protegida al lado de Akabane.

-Es peligroso- fue su respuesta, tal y como ella esperaba.

Lo que sí le tomó por sorpresa fue sentir la mano de Akabane empujándola hacia fuera de la habitación al mismo tiempo que iniciaba su ataque. La puerta se cerró tras de él y no pudo ver nada más. Natsumi poso sus manos sobre el frío acero de la puerta, por un momento intento abrirla y ver que ocurría. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a correr en la oscuridad en busca de sus amigos, los Get Backers.

- "Él estará bien"- se dijo a si misma – "más le vale que esté bien"

Ginji, Ban y Emishi se llevaron una sorpresa enorme cuando se toparon con Natsumi por uno de los pasillos y , confundiéndola con uno de los soldados, casi le hacen daño.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ban

- Escapando, ¿Qué más si no?-

- Creía que necesitabas nuestra ayuda- dijo Ginji sintiéndose mal por no haber hecho nada útil hasta el momento.

-Claro que sí, de no se por Akabane ni siquiera estaría aquí, yo sola no puedo- dijo Natsumi dejándose caer en el piso. Estaba cansada de dar tantas vueltas a la mansión sin encontrar una salida. Pudo percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que Ginji esbozo ante su comentario y eso la hizo sentir sonreír también.

- Ustedes son los Get Backers ¿no? Con un porcentaje del 100, pero aún no estoy en mi casa, así que todavía tienen trabajo que hacer- dijo Natsumi guiñando el ojo.

Los Get Backers soltaron una risa y le ayudaron a pararse. Sería difícil salir de la mansión, pero estaban seguros de que lo peor ya había pasado. Terminarían con éxito su misión.

…

Akabane se limpio una salpicadura de sangre que había logrado manchar su rostro. Escuchaba como el amo Kisaragi, asustado, intentaba escapar de él, pero no podía.

-Tu, traidor. Debí suponer que esto pasaría- chillaba mientras se arrastraba en el piso, agonizando.

Por alguna misteriosa razón, Akabane no había terminado con su victima como era su costumbre, de manera rápida y aburrida para él. Se estaba tomando su tiempo, asegurándose que el Amo Kisaragi sufriera lo más posible, alentando su muerte en manera cruel y despiadada.

- Esa chiquilla es la causante de todo, ¿no?... ¿Cómo te convenció tan rápido? Trabajabas para mí, y ni todo el dinero que te di fue suficiente. ¿No querrás a la muchacha para ti solo, verdad?- escuchó que le decía aquella molesta vocecilla – Podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

-Tonterías- Akabane, no quiso escuchar ni una palabra mas de las ridiculeces dichas por el tal Kisaragi y se decidió a acabar con él.

¿Querer la muchacha para él? ¡Tonterías!

¿Llegar a un acuerdo para perdonarle la vida a alguien tan insignificante como él? Peor aún. Él ya no tenía nada, que a Akabane le interesara.

Salió de la mansión para ver a Natsumi, abrazada de Ban junto con sus amigos Ginji y Emishi, dirigiéndose hacia el enorme camión. Los cuatro reían alegres de que todo hubiera acabado. Antes de subirse al camión, notó que Natsumi volteaba a la mansión con un aire preocupado.

¿Sería que se preguntaba donde estaba? ¿Sería acaso posible que ella se preocupara por él?

Miró a todas direcciones, cada ves la tristeza se marcaba mas en su rostro entonces su mirada se conecto con la suya. Pudo ver claramente como se iluminaba el rostro de Natsumi y le saludaba con ambas manos, feliz como nunca le había mirado.

- ¡Gracias por todo!- sonrió, mientras la apuraban a adentrarse en el camión. Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, sin embargo, Akabane creyó que había algo diferente en ésta: una lagrima de felicidad.

Mientras el camión se alejaba, con Natsumi sacudiendo los brazos en torno a él a manera de despedida, luciendo su alegre sonrisa, Akabane sintió un pequeño vació en su pecho. Todo había acabado y nadie sabía cuando si es que se volverían a ver. Y sin poder explicarse bien que es lo que sentía, alzo su mano educadamente, como siempre hacía, para despedirse de aquella muchacha; y deteniendo con la otra mano el sombrero evitando que este se fuera con el viento, giró para buscar su maletín de dinero donde le había escondido y posteriormente comenzar su camino, justo en la dirección contraría que había tomado el camión de Emishi…

…

Eso es todo por este capitulo, no se preocupen aún queda uno mas. Ahora procederé a responder comments jejeje

**LADY SHADOW:** mira, cuando una mujer usa camisa blanca y se moja dice los rumores que se transparenta todo, por eso Akabane cuando le dio el abrigo estaba de espaldas, digamos que por respeto a Natsumi. Y en cuanto al final, me gusta tu idea, pero se me ocurrió otra algo parecida pero siento que queda mejor, espero que cuando la leas sea de tu agrado.

**JULI:** si lo se, me tardo en actualizar, pero descuida que aunque me tome un ratin, voy a terminar la historia. Además pensaba hacer una segunda parte pero en un fic diferente.

Y ya lo saben: para dudas, comentarios, quejas o cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra, dejen un review.

A todos mis lectores: saben que los amo!!

Suya

E.E


	8. ¿Un feliz por siempre?

**Desaparecida**

**By: Enchanted Echoes**

Jaja, pues, para compensarles que los deje colgados durante un buen, les pongo de una vez el final jeje, pero espero doble review eh?? xD

**Capitulo 8****.- ¿Feliz para siempre?**

Cuando entraron por la puerta del Honky Tonk, el padre de Natsumi se hecho a llorar con mas insistencia mientras corría a abrazar a su hija pidiéndole disculpas una infinidad de veces.

-Siento haberte ocultado todo esto Natsumi, eran problemas financieros muy viejos, creía que todo se iba a solucionar pero jamás llegué a pensar que esto sucedería. – sollozaba en los brazos su hija- Todo esto es mi culpa. ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

Natsumi, mirando la cara acongojada de su padre le devolvió el abrazo con alegría.

- Nunca te culpe papá. Y jamás lo haré. – respondió Natsumi, feliz de volver a su casa, con todos lo que conocía y en especial a su padre. – Aunque debiste habérmelo dicho, pude haberte ayudado.

- No quería preocuparte con mis problemas. Te juro que jamás creí que llegarían tan lejos. – Natsumi secó las lagrimas de su padre con una servilleta de la mesa y sonriéndole le aseguro:

-Todo esta bien ahora.

Y estaba segura de que así era.

La vida de Natsumi regresó a la normalidad más rápido de lo que hubiera esperado, era como si nada hubiera pasado nunca. Los muchachos se esforzaban por no mencionar nada de lo ocurrido para evitarle malos recuerdos a Natsumi, quien apreciaba el gesto. Podía darse cuenta porque los chicos, en especial Ginji, eran un poco malos disimulando en ese aspecto. Cada que algún tema de conversación comenzaba a desviarse hacia lo de la mansión Kisaragi cambiaba rápidamente de tema, con su carita de niño bueno, a algo mucho mas sencillo como:

- Tengo ganas de un helado, tu no Natsumi? – y fingía retorcerse en el suelo por el hambre que le daba.

Ban por su parte se mostraba más caballeroso y ya no la regañaba si su taza especial no quedaba lo suficientemente reluciente. Ambas situaciones la hacían reír.

No obstante, Natsumi no fue capas de olvidar lo sucedido. Le hubiera gustado, pero había algo… o mas bien, alguien … en su mente que seguía dando trayéndole recuerdos, de aquellos extraños días, que aunque fueron pocos, dejaron una huella en la vida de Natsumi, y en su corazón también. Sin pensar que a varios kilómetros de distancia, en su extraña pero cómoda vivienda, aquella persona, tampoco podía olvidarle….

…

Akabane miraba distraídamente al techo, buscando con que distraerse. Los últimos días no había recibido ninguna llamada para algún trabajo, así que se había limitado a intentar disfrutar de la jugosa suma de dinero que había ganado. Intentos que, a contra de su voluntad, no daban resultado.

Cada que pensaba en la manera en la que lo había consentido, un extraño malestar le invadía. Se sentía incapaz de volver a ser quien era antes, pues aunque todavía tuviese esa sed de sangre y esa falta de misericordia por el tonto que se le cruzara en su camino, estaba conciente de que algo había cambiado en él.

Cómo era posible que hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo es algo que quizás nunca averiguaría, pero lo que SÍ sabía era que la causante de todo esto era esa muchacha de cabello negro, grandes ojos y un gran corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa. Natsumi había sido su única preocupación y pensamiento desde que dejó la mansión.

Akabane se preguntaba… si una chica como Natsumi… sería capas, de perdonar a una persona como él. Por el terrible momento y los malos tiempos que le había hecho pasar. No sabía desde cuando le importaba, y menos aun PORQUE le importa, simplemente lo hacía.

Giró en su cama, queriendo dormir. Sin saber que a varios kilómetros de ahí, aquella chica de cabello negro sufría de insomnio por pensar en él….

….

( N/A : Si lo se, estuvo raro, y Akabane cada ves parece menos al Akabane que todos conocemos pero simplemente se me hizo algo tierno que estuviera todo confundido porque no sabe que es lo que siente. )

...

Varios días semanas después del incidente habían pasado. Natsumi caminaba el trayecto hacia su trabajo cuando se topo con Kurodou Akabane-san caminando por el parque que conducía hacia el Honky Tonk. ¡Vaya sorpresa!

- ¡Akabane-san!- dijo para llamar su atención, mientras corría para llegar junto a él, seguro que ya la había visto pero no le importaba, tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo.

El habia interrumpido su caminar para esperar a que la joven le diera alcanse, sosteniendo su sombrero como era tan tipico en él.

- Yo… nunca tuve ganas de agradecérselo propiamente… o despedirme- dijo, avergonzada, cuando le hubo alcanzado

Akabane se encogió de hombros como si no le diera importancia.

Nerviosa, Natsumi sonrió mientras se acercaba cada vez mas a Akabane.

….

Ginji dejó de comer las sobras del sandwich que le había preparado Natsumi y miró por la ventana del Honky Tonk, hacia el parque de enfrente. Era un poco tarde y no sabía donde se encontraba su amiga pelinegra, había salido a dar un paseo por el parque durante su descanso mas no habia vuelto aún.

Su quijada casi se desencaja de su cara para caer al piso cuando vió aquella escena. Realmente sus ojos se negaban a creerlo.

- Algo pasó mientras nosotros no estábamos, eso es seguro – dijo.

Natsumi se había acercado a la cara de Akabane, solo para darle un dulce y tierno beso en la mejilla. Curiosamente el lo estaba permitiendo y no parecía en absoluto enfadado.

- Quizá ella se ha hecho un nuevo amigo, eso es todo- respondió Paul, que curioso por la cara de Ginji se había asomado por la ventana también.

Quizás el estaba en lo correcto… quizás… solo quizás… se trataba de algo más.

END

UY! Al fin xD. Jaja.Espero que les haya gustado. Les había dicho que este era el último capitulo, pero si recibo los suficientes reviews quizá me decida a hacer un segundo fic como continuación asi que ya saben: dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias o suplicas por el fic continuación (jejjejeje) dejen un review.

Entre otras cosas, había pensado que el beso de al final fuera un poco más romantico, en la boca o algo asi, pero creo que al final quedo bien esto, no?? Para no apresurarles tanto las cosas...

A todos mis lectores, los AMO!!

Suya

E.E

PD: Unanse al club de Akabane X NAtsumi ... me lo acabo de inventar (lo del club de fans, no a la pareja) , pero apoco no se ven lindos juntos??


End file.
